Healing Hands
by BookRead
Summary: Another Sexy Eddie entry. Dr Cullen has a patient in very naughty blue panties. Worth the rating and lemony pie.


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Healing Hands**

**LongStory**

**Type of Edward (doctor)**

**Character type: (probs ooc)**

**Story type: (vampire)**

**POV: (Edward)**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

I stretched my arms up above my head having just finished with my last patient for the day. I cheerfully waved the old gentleman out; reminding him that he must complete the full course of antibiotics or his infection could come back. He laughed and said that he would try.

I smiled briefly as I thought about going home to the lovely cottage in the middle of nowhere where I lived with my beautiful wife, Bella, our only daughter, Ness and her mate, Jacob. We had moved here to Scotland just a few months before and we were only going to stay for a few more years. Ness, now fully grown was attending Gray's School of Art in Aberdeen and we would leave when she finished.

Until then I was working as a GP doctor in a small highland town.

"Dr Cullen, an emergency appointment has just shown up. Can you take it?" The receptionist called through.

I sighed quietly. It was just my luck.

"Alright." I called back.

"Dr Cullen will see you now Miss Swan."

My ears pricked at the name. In walked an exquisite creature with long brown hair, bright gold eyes and a beautiful smirk on her gorgeous face. I smiled as I took in my delicious but very naughty wife's appearance, taking in the slightly too tight white shirt and the school girl's black mini skirt. My eyes returned to her face and I quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"Hello Dr Cullen. I am very sorry to disturb you but I am afraid that I am feeling rather strange." She murmured.

The beautiful creature perched herself on the examination table in the corner of my office. I watched as she crossed those wonderfully pale and long legs and felt myself start to ache at the brief glimpse I got of her lacy blue thong. The evil woman knew how much I loved her in that colour. I wheeled my chair over to her and decided that I would play her game just to see what she was doing.

"Well, Miss Swan, would it be alright for me to examine you?" I asked softly.

She nodded slowly as I stood and began checking her over.

"You seem flushed Miss Swan." I stated, hiding my grin as I realised what the game was.

"Yes I am feeling rather warm. I think I may have a temperature Dr Cullen." She whispered breathlessly.

I slowly unbuttoned her shirt taking in the lacy blue bra that her lovely milky breasts were almost falling out of. Damn that woman for knowing me too well. I fumbled for my stethoscope and pressed the cool metal to her breast. She moaned loudly and I smirked.

"You are breathing rather erratically Miss Swan."

She just nodded her head as I knelt down in front of her. I took out a small hammer and tapped her knees to check her reflexes. From my position on the floor I could see right up that naughty little skirt and it pleased me immensely to see just how wet I had managed to make my mischievous wife. I smirked as I stood, adjusting my clothes to hide my growing hardness. Her excited gold eyes looked up at me as she crossed her legs, giving me a lovely glimpse of her blue panties once again. I swallowed the moan that fought to come out as my mind played out all the things I could do to her as she sat on the examination table.

"Have you worked out what is wrong with me yet Dr Cullen?" asked Bella, her voice strangely calm through her excitement.

"Yes Miss Swan, I believe I have." I placed my hands on either side of her on the examination table and tried to look serious. "I am afraid you are in a state of intense arousal."

"Is there anything you can do to fix it?"

I listened as her breathing hitched and fought to hide my grin.

"There are several things we could try Miss Swan."

I sat back on my chair and crossed my legs, knowing from Bella's expression that she had spotted the erection that was straining against my black trousers.

"Please Dr Cullen, I'll try _anything_ to get rid of this aching feeling." She whispered, leaning forwards so that I got a delightful view of her cleavage.

"Undress." I commanded and watched her shiver.

For some reason Bella always seemed to enjoy me ordering her about but I wasn't going to complain.

Teasingly, Bella slowly slid the already unbuttoned white shirt off her pale skin and put her hands up to cover her breasts as if she was shy. She glanced at me as if she was nervous and then slipped one hand behind her back. The blue lace bra came loose and slid off her body onto the floor. Bella leaned back, arching so that I could see her beautiful round breasts and see that her rosy nipples were peaked with her arousal. One pale hand skimmed down her white stomach to unbutton her skirt and it joined her other clothes on the floor. Her shoes had slid off at some point without either of us noticing.

"Stop." I ordered as she hooked a finger in the pretty blue panties she was wearing and began to slip them down. "Keep them on." I demanded. "Now I want you to play with yourself. Do everything you would want me to do."

Bella's eyes lit up intrigued by my suggestion as I had never asked for anything like this. As she sucked a finger into her mouth and then slid her hand to her breast leaving a shining trail behind I gritted my teeth to restrain myself from touching her. Her breath came out in short gasps as she pinched and flicked her own nipples, her hands cupping her full breasts as she wished I would.

Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in her imagination so I took advantage of her blindness and allowed my own hands to wander. I unbuttoned my trousers and released my swollen member, somehow managing not to moan at the freeing feeling it gave me to no longer be restrained by my trousers. Silently and quickly, I undressed myself fully without taking my eyes of my wife's half naked form.

Bella bit her lip as she teased herself, stroking her inner thigh with one hand as the other cupped her breast. I let out a moan as I saw that she was now so wet that it was trickling down her thighs and her panties were completely soaked. Unable to resist any longer Bella spread her long legs and lightly stroked herself through the lacy material. Her loud moans filled the room as she pushed the material in against herself trying to find some relief. Then she moved her hand to slide it inside her panties.

"Stop." I commanded again.

Frustrated, Bella's eyes snapped open to glare at me until she noticed my naked figure. She slid of the examination bed and stood beside me.

"Do you need some help with that Dr Cullen?" she asked smoothly.

She sat down on top of me and started kissing my roughly. I fought back a grin as I quickly ripped off her underwear and thrust two fingers inside her heated core. Her head fell back, moaning, as I pumped my hand inside her. I kissed and bit her neck. The moment I felt her begin to climax I withdrew my fingers and almost threw her onto my desk. She glared at me panting as she came down from the near-orgasm. Then I was on top of her, sliding my erection into her wet hot centre and thrusting into her with enough strength that my desk was creaking from the force. She moaned and screamed my name as I took her increasing my need for her with every sound. As her inner walls clenched around me I came, spilling every part of me into her with a grunt.

"Thank you Dr Cullen." She moaned after we had finished. "I feel much better now."

"Miss Swan needs a follow up appointment booked for next week at the end of the day." I called through to my receptionist as Bella, looking as calm and composed as she had when she came in, left my office. As I set my office to rights again I stroked my souvenir for the day; those naughty blue panties.


End file.
